


Zoo

by Rjbower17



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, OT5, Random - Freeform, Zoo, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjbower17/pseuds/Rjbower17
Summary: The rangers take a field trip to the zoo.Mostly just moments between the 5 of them.Have fun.





	Zoo

It's too early Sunday morning when Kim's phone buzzes on the night stand next to her. A faint pulse of vibration against hard wood does nothing more than make her stir. She’s still sleeping when the pebbles start on her window. One pebble. She’s awake. Two pebbles. Jason can wait. Three.

Okay. Okay. She's getting out of bed.

“What do you want?” She screams at Jason, when she opens the window, mostly because she's tired, but also because he's annoying. She flinches at the sight of Billy outside instead, covering his ears at the sound of her voice.

“Sorry, Billy” she tries again more tenderly.   
“It's alright, Kim. I just wanted to make sure you didn't sleep late today and miss the field trip.”

“Oh, that bs is today?” She winces looking down at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Indeed. The bus leaves in 20 minutes.” He asserts with a smile.

\----

It's 15 minutes later that a red eyed Pink ranger walks up to the front of the school where the rest of the kids are waiting to leave. Jason, Billy, and Trini are waiting patiently for their last two friends when Kim stumbles toward them with a frown. She's already sold that this field trip is going to be terrible until Trini hands her a cup of coffee and a brown paper bag with the Krispy Kreme logo on it.

She says thank you with a kiss on the cheek that makes all 4 of them smile.

“Where's Zack?” Kim pipes up, when she's half way through her coffee and awake enough to realize his absence.

“On his way. He said he was having a fashion crisis. I can't deal with him anymore.” Trini says, in this “I want to kill that boy, but I love him” way.

Just then, the crowd of 50 students all turn their heads at once. “What are they looking at?” Billy questions.

The students move like Moses parting the seas, creating an open aisle for them to walk down. There, in all his glory, is Zachary Taylor sporting a tight black crop top, his light skin contrasting brilliantly under the early morning son. And everyone is staring.

“Yo, he is so fucking extra.” Trini grumbles through clenched teeth.

The only thing that would make is better, would be if he had long black hair to be blown back by the wind.

The black ranger approaches the group in full stride, as if no one was looking at him at all. “Hey, dweebs”, he calls, looking up from his phone, “...and Billy”

“What are you wearing?” Kim mumbles, stuffing her face with her donut.

“It's called a crop top, it's the fashion these days, but you wouldn't know that would you, princess”, he says pulling down his sunglasses, just enough to peer over the top.

In an instant, Trini has him lifted off the ground by his shirt or in this case half shirt. And it's truly a sight to see, tiny Trini holding up tall Zack. “Talk to my girlfriend like that again and you won't have a torso to put a shirt on.”

He struggles in her grasp, before accepting defeat, muttering “sorry”, before she puts him down. “I was just joking,” he whimpers flattening the wrinkles, Trini make with her hand.

“I know”, she grins satisfied, “I just like to put you in your place.”

“Okay,” Jason tries to settle the situation from escalating again, “but is there an actual reason you're wearing the crop top?”

Zack shrugs, “it's gonna be like 94 degrees at the zoo….and it's always a good time to show off the abs”.

\----

The bus ride isn't too bad. Kim and Trini together, and Jason and Billy in the row next to them. Zack’s behind them alone, trying his absolute hardest to get the best crop top selfie.

But it's hot. 50 people on a yellow school bus and it's approaching 90 degrees as they drive. Kim and Trini are listening to old lady Gaga jams, sharing headphones which makes it a little more bearable.

“Lady Gaga and Beyoncé saved humanity with telephone”, Kimberly gushes as the song ends, making Trini giggle.

“What? It's the truth.” She continues, stealing another pack of smarties from her girlfriends book bag.

“Why’d you even get Smarties? You hate them.” The pink ranger asks popping three in her mouth at once.

“Because I know you like them.”

“That's sweet,” Kim slurs around the sugary candy she was currently sucking on. Kissing Trini on the lips for a moment, the yellow ranger scrunches up her face. “Ew, I can taste them on your lips”.

“Well, you're just gonna have to deal,” Kim says determined, grasping the shorter girl's face and kissing her once more.

Trini's lost in Kim's soft lips until-

“HEY TRIN, PASS ME A THING OF SMARTIES”, Zack yells, even though they're less than five feet away from each other. She has half a mind to throw the entire bag at him.

But than she wouldn't have anymore for Kim.

\----

When they get off the bus, they are surrounded by elementary school kids and have to make their way through sticky whiny children to get into the zoo.

When they finally make it inside, Jason is fumbling through his bag like a madman.

“What's wrong J?” Trini asks, always ready to fill her motherly duties.

“I forgot sunscreen. I'm gonna turn into a lobster.”

“You mean you'll literally be the red ranger?” Kim offers smugly, as she conquers a bag of chips she's pulled from seemingly nowhere.

“I got you, Jason” Billy smiles like he could not be more proud to serve his friend, handing over a bottle of sunscreen.

The next minute is filled with Billy spraying on Jason's protective cover, and Jason squealing at the intense cold.

Zack snaps a picture just as Billy sprays the red ranger in the neck as he cowers in fear.

\----

The whole crop top debacle isn't over even after all the kids at their school get used to it, because everyone and their mother sends him a weird look. Small kids covering their mouths in surprise and mother's steering them in the other direction.

It's kind of intense and one might think the victim would become insecure about their choice of attire, but not Zack. He only strutted more confidently down the black top.

He's caught in a swirl of children running up to him and pointing at his abdomen when one asks where the rest of his shirt is. He has half a mind to tell the five year old “I left it in your mom's bed last night” but decides against it. Instead he follows Trini's voice calling him over toward the polar bear.

“He looks so sad.” Kim gripes still stuffing her face with food.

“Well it's 94 degrees so I'd be sad if I were a polar bear too.” Trini adds stealing one of her hot cheetos.

“Actually polar bears have cool adaptations to help them stay cool in warm conditions, like narrow faces for aerodynamic swimming and well insulated fur.” Billy says like an encyclopedia.

“That's good to know Billy”, Jason reassures even though the blue ranger didn't have any doubts.

\----

“Holy shit it's hot!” Kim rages as they walk out of the reptile house. “Why did we have to come to the fucking zoo on the hottest day of the year?”

“Easy there, pal. You're wasting energy. Drink some water.” Her protective girlfriend attempts to comfort her.

The pink ranger complies. “Hey Lesbians, lets go get some dip n dots.” Zack mentions, while gripping their backpacks and pulling them towards the ice cream stand. Both girls are too exhausted to fight back and let themselves be dragged down with only a peep from Kim saying “what the fuck is this bi erasure?”

Jason and Billy have already purchased their overpriced “ice cream of the future” by the time the other three rangers make their way over.

Zack gets rainbow flavor to make up for his ignorant comment against the gays. While Kim gets mint and Trini gets cookie dough. Kim's feeling as good as ever as soon as she takes one bite of the tiny frozen balls.

“Ew, you got birthday cake”. Kim says to Jason as if he's killed her first born child. “It's better than mint”, Jason scoffs.

The pink ranger scrunches up her face in thought, nodding at Jason. “Let me try, lobster”, she demands.

The red ranger and sticking his tiny pink spoon into Kimberly's mouth and before she even has a chance to gauge how she feels about the usually sickly sweet flavor Zack's butting in.

“Awww, look at the cute couple!” And Kim's kicking him in the shin a moment later.

Zack's grasping his leg and almost dropping his food, “what? You're bi. I'm just trying to cater to both sides.”

“If I was dating any of you boys, it'd be Billy” she responds. Billy, who was previously more invested in his ice cream than the conversation, looks up startled to hear his name. “What?”

“Nothing B. Just that we're in love.” She hooks arms with him and walks away from the rest of the group, Jason helping Zack off the ground and Trini laughing.

\----

“Oh my god! The tiger is so cute” Trini gushes, her face pressed up to the glass.

“He's 20 ft away and laying down. You'd say he's cute if he wasn't there.” Zack gripes looking at his nails.

“You're lucky there's people around or I'd throw you in with him”, the yellow ranger threatens.

“At least I'd be close enough to see him.” He grumbles.

\----

It's hot as fuck, but Billy really wants to see the giraffes, so the crew treks all the way to the other side of the zoo.

“This hill were going down right now, we're gonna have to go up on the way back” Jason says matter of factly.

“Thanks captain obvious”, Zack abuses back.

“Sorry guys”, Billy says from the front of the pack.

“Don't worry, Blue. A little walking didn't hurt nobody” Trini says even though her considerably shorter legs are starting to hurt.

When they finally get to the giraffe exhibit they're met with a sign. “GIRAFFES ARE OUTSIDE TODAY” which means that they have to walk even further. The field of giraffes is so large and it's hard to see them at all, but Billy's still happy.

“I might not be able to see them, but at least I know they have lots of open space to live”

The journey back up the hill is treacherous. Mostly because the whole time Zack is going on about “All I'm saying is that it would be a lot more fun if they took out the i and they called them Graffes. GRAFFES. One syllable. So much cooler.” And Kim throwing her left over chips at him.

\----

Eventually the group splits up into Kim and Zack, and Billy, Jason, and Trini.

The former wanted to hang outside while the latter wanted to go see the monkeys.

Pink and black find a bench to rest on while they wait. Zack lies down stretching out so that Kim has to lift his left onto her lap to sit down.

“So, how's the married life?” Zack mentions, while holding his phone at arm's length straight above him, once again taking pics of himself. Kim pulls his leg hair as punishment. “Ow”

She doesn't entertain his shriek of pain. “Get up. Let's go look in the gift shop.” She pushes off his legs and he gruffs.

“Air conditioner!”, Zack pants as they enter the little shop and the cashier smiles at him.

As he starts to step toward the cashier with his cocky swagger walk, Kim yanks him by the collar the other way not wanting to bear witness to Zack's questionable flirting today.

“Bro, why is everything so overpriced in here?” He says holding up a $15 keychain the size of his thumb.

“Because it's a zoo. You can't this shit anywhere else. People are gonna buy from here, because it's a tourist attraction”, Kim answers mindlessly while browsing the stuffed animals.

“I didn't ask for an economics lesson, Picasso” he gripes back while putting the keychain back.

“Picasso was a painter, dipshit”

“....I know”

“Sure you did”

Kim picks up a stuffed tiger, feeling the soft material under her fingers.

“Are you really gonna buy Trini a $20 stuffed animal?” Zack questions coming up behind her.

“Love knows no price. You'll learn when you get older”, she says mock high and mighty, turning around and patting the top of his head.

She scoots around him and his pout toward the cash register. He follows.

When he gets there, the cute girl behind the counter ringing Kim up, smiles at him brightly again.

Just as he's about to drop a one liner, something like “are you chapstick? cuz you're the balm”, she speaks up more cheerful than ever, “Your girlfriend here was just telling me how much you love tigers”.

Zack scrunches his eyebrows together. “Aw. Honey, don't be shy.” Kim plays coy, smiling devilishly up at the black ranger.

“You guys are SO cute”, the cashier urges while handing Kim her receipt.

Zack is still dumbfounded by the time they make it out of the shop but he manages to ask, “why did you just tell her we were a couple?”

“Because I knew you thought she was cute, and I like to ruin your life.”

\----  
“How were the monkeys?” Zack asks as they approach Jason, Billy, and Trini.

“Cool, the usual monkey camaraderie”, the yellow ranger answers, “what's in the bag?”

“It's for you”

Trini takes the bag, not sure what to expect. When she sees the tiger, she smiles and pulls Kimberly into a kiss.

“Get a room” Zack sneers.

Billy pushes Zack because Kim and Trini are kind of busy.

\----

When they get back on the bus Jason is dying of thirst and no one has any water left. Billy yells down the bus in panic “does anyone have any water? Jason is gonna die.”

Zack looks at Jason's blue face and sighs, pulling out a half full water bottle from his bag. “Here. Billy, sit down”

Trini glares at him. “Why didn't you give it to him in the first place?”

“Because I'm a greedy bitch” he huffs sitting back in his scorching leather seat.

As everyone boards the bus, they really start to feel the heat. Kim checks her phone: 94 degrees. “Cmon Mother Nature. You had to pick today to turn the earth into a sauna?”

On the ride back they're all sweaty messes, soaked down to their underwear. Legs sticking to leather. But they're also super exhausted. Kim and Trini are out cold, the latter practically on top of the pink ranger, the newly bought stuffed tiger held in between them.

Jason's trying to remain conscious while Billy is dozing. His sweatiness making his head slide down as he falls in and out of sleep until the red ranger offers him his shoulder to rest his head on.

Zack's retired from taking selfies and lies limp taking up the whole seat.

\----

The bus drops them in front the school about an hour later and they're all ready to get home and just go back to sleep. Zack heads back towards the mountain, Jason and Billy hop in his truck, and Trini and Kim start their walk home in the other direction.

It's ten minutes of walking later that Trini gets a phone call from Zack. “I left my bag of flamin hot cheetos in your book bag. Can you walk back to school and bring them to me?”

“I'll see you at training tomorrow. I'll give them to you then.” Trini plans.

“...but I want them now…” Zack says in a small voice.

Trini hangs up on him.

\----

As soon as Kim and Trini walk into the Hart household, they're running to the fridge for cold water.

12 full glasses later, the two are sitting on the couch rehydrated and ready for sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading. Pls leave a comment. 
> 
> Tumblr: eyesfadefromgreentogray
> 
> Insta: rjbower17


End file.
